


I Think He Knows

by rhettjmc



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: First Dates, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Librarian!Link, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Professor!Rhett, Secret Crush, Slow Dancing, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettjmc/pseuds/rhettjmc
Summary: Professor McLaughlin has had a crush on the college librarian for as long as he can remember.Mr. Neal has had a crush on a tall, bearded Professor for as long as he can remember.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, 
> 
> 1\. This is gonna be a short, 3-4 chapter little one-shot of pure pining and fluff, and uhhhh,, maybe something else at the end? ;)  
> 2\. No, I will not stop naming my fics after Taylor Swift songs.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little intro that jumps straight in. 
> 
> *TAGS UPDATED AS WE GO*

Rhett had always prided himself on achieving every goal he set for himself, no matter how hard he had to work for them. He had graduated to the highest degree in college, studying further to become a Doctor of Astrophysics - he’d always been fascinated by the workings of space and the universe. He’d always wanted to be a professor, he could talk for hours upon hours about the subject he loved so much, the job was a perfect fit. He’d been teaching at this college for over two years now, his students loved him and he loved them just the same, he was firm but fair and always had his office door open for those who needed support. 

Outside of his office hours, you could always find the professor in the college library, his head buried in a book or frantically typing a new research paper. He loved the tranquillity of the library, always tucking himself away in a hidden nook away from stressed-out students and pen-tappers to give him a few hours of peace. He loved the exposed brick and dark oak shelves, with the books always meticulously lined and ordered to perfection - but he especially loved the librarian who spent his time ordering said books. 

Rhett didn’t know a lot about Mr Neal, he had been working at the school long before Rhett had joined. He was a quiet man, always tidying books away or tapping away at the computer, keeping himself to himself. He’d heard the librarian speak a few times, he had a soft, southern voice that was always nothing but polite to the students he assisted. They’d never spoken directly as such, Mr Neal would sometimes wish him a good day after Rhett would check out a book, but he quickly turned back to the computer and flushed a deep pink - Rhett just figured that he was shy. Besides, Rhett often came across as rather intimidating to most people, what with his 6’7 frame and deep, booming voice, so he tried not to take it too personally.

Rhett was dying to speak to the man though, he always caught himself staring at the bumbling librarian. He noticed how the man often chewed on a hangnail whenever he was stressed, how he constantly nudged his tortoiseshell glasses with his knuckle to reposition them on his nose and, most endearingly, how he was always tripping over his own feet or dropping a book with his shaky hands. Rhett gathered that he was a nervous man, always chewing on his bottom lip whilst he scanned through returned books or stapled new displays to the wall - but something about him seemed so precious to Rhett - some would say he was smitten. 

As much as Rhett wanted to know more about the man, he realised it was just a silly crush. Mr Neal had barely looked in his direction over the past 24 months, his head was always down whenever Rhett walked into the library and on the off-chance that the Professor did catch his gaze, Mr Neal was quick to look away. He’d thought about approaching the librarian a few times, perhaps feigning stupidity in attempting to find a book just to steal the man away from the desk for a few moments, perhaps start a conversation to at least break the silence. Rhett never found the courage to do that though, instead, he settled for stolen glances and drifting daydreams about the silver-haired man. 

The situation was playing on Rhett’s mind, he never usually had any issue achieving his goals, he was a confident man that was afraid of very little - yet, this crush had him floored. So, after a week of rehearsing his ‘lines’ in the mirror (something he swore he would _never_ admit to anyone), he decided he was going to talk to the man. Nothing too crazy, perhaps just an invite to lunch to make academic connections, to make _friends_. _Just friends._ He didn't even know if the man was interested in dating, he could already have a partner. Rhett had no idea.

But he was dying to find out.

* * *

As Rhett quietly pushed open the door to the library, he instantly spotted the man at his usual spot, perched behind his desk with his nose in a book. A rogue strand of his greying hair had fallen onto his forehead haphazardly, his bottom lip was tugged between his teeth as he skimmed over the pages with one finger.  Rhett smiled to himself softly, admiring the endearing librarian from afar. He took large strides over to the physics section to scout out a book ( _he didn’t really need another book, he just needed a way to approach Mr Neal)._ He took a few deep breaths, mustering up the courage as he mindlessly scanned over the books, picking out the first one that somewhat related to his line of study - it didn’t matter, he’d be returning it soon enough anyway. He silently rehearsed the conversation in his mind one last time, willing himself not to mess this up. 

His long legs shook as he made his way over to the desk, his eyes fixed on Mr Neal who was in the midst of whispering something to his colleague, Miss Fleming, the library assistant. As he made his final approach up to the desk, the librarian abruptly pulled away from his colleague, flushing his famous shade of red as if he’d just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

“Uh, Hi, Sorry… I just need to check this out please” Rhett said after clearing his throat, a small blush blooming under his beard as he offered the leather-bound book to Mr Neal. 

Mr Neal simply nodded in response, taking the book with fumbling hands, refusing to meet the eyes of the taller man. Rhett swallowed down his nerves, mentally screaming to himself to not screw this up as he watched the man in front of him meticulously scan the book, tap out something on his computer and add the return slip into the front cover. 

“All done” Mr Neal finally spoke, sliding the book across the desk, still not meeting Rhett’s gaze. 

“Thanks… Hey, um, I was wondering when you get off for lunch?” Rhett asked quietly, his fingerless nervously tangling in his own beard. 

“Uh, in about twenty minutes” The other man responded, darting his eyes to his watch, then momentarily meet to Rhett’s, before flicking them back to the desk. 

“Would you maybe like to join me for lunch in the coffee shop? I spend so much time in here and I've never even said a sentence to you!” Rhett babbled, internally celebrating that he didn’t stumble over his words. _He finally did it._

“Oh… I… Uh…I packed a lunch this morning” Mr Neal responded shyly, staring down at the desk as he flushed an even deeper red. The Professor instantly felt stupid, _of course this man wasn’t interested - why would he be? he doesn’t even know me!_

_“_ I see, no problem” Rhett responded, forcing a small smile before turning on his heels, keeping his head down as he headed for the exit, his face burning with rejection. He mentally cursed himself for being so stupid, dragging his feet back to his office, clouded with humiliation - how was he ever going to set foot in the library again?

* * *

As soon as Professor McLaughlin had shut the door behind him, Link pulled his glasses from his face and slammed his head against the desk, groaning in frustration. 

“What the hell was that!” Emily hissed, wheeling her office chair over to where Link was sulking, shoving his shoulder roughly with her neatly manicured hand. 

“I panicked!” Link whispered back, not lifting his head from the desk as he mentally chastised himself. 

“You’ve had a crush on that man for god-knows how long, he finally asks you out and _you tell him you packed a lunch!?_ ” Emily shot back, sighing dramatically as she rubbed her temples with two fingers. 

“Keep your voice down!" Link hissed, his eyes widening as a few students craned their necks to see what the commotion was about. "Besides, he wasn’t asking me out!” Link whined, sitting up properly to look at his colleague, replacing the glasses on his nose. 

“Of course he was, you idiot!” Emily replied, quieter this time as she lightly smacked him on the back of his head, shaking her own head in despair. 

“I’ve really messed this up” Link sighed, running a hand through his salt-and-pepper hair to try and compose himself. 

“No you haven't, just...Next time he comes in here, you do something, or I will!” Emily warned him, pointing a finger at him before turning back to her own desk to assist a student.

Link swallowed thickly as he turned back around to mindlessly tap away at the computer, mentally scolding himself as he pictured the scarlet flush painted on Professor McLaughlin's face - Link was a total mess. It had been so long since someone had asked him out, his body had seemed to completely repel the idea when the opportunity presented itself in the form of an incredibly tall and incredibly handsome Professor. 

_Next time._ Link assured himself. _Next time._


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to pining idiots!

Rhett didn’t dare to brave going back to the library for over two weeks, he’d spent those two weeks internally cringing at his failed attempt to ask Mr Neal to lunch at every spare moment he had. He resigned himself to constantly working, reading, grading papers and meditating to try and forget the embarrassment he was still feeling, but nothing seemed to work. 

If it wasn’t for the fact he desperately needed to return his unused book and find one he actually needed to finish his latest research, he would have never stepped foot into the library again - he had far too much pride ( _it could honestly constitute as unhealthy at this point_ ). So, with his eyes glued to the floor, he snuck through the entrance quietly, book clasped tightly to his chest. He didn’t look up at the usual spot where Mr Neal perched, he kept his head down until he reached the section he visited most often. 

Now hidden away around a corner the librarian most definitely couldn’t see, Rhett let out a shallow breath, steadying himself on the bookshelf until his legs shook a little less. He was still completely mortified, but the whole ordeal would be over soon - he’d just have to go to Miss Fleming’s desk from now on. 

Frowning, Rhett traced the bookshelf with his index finger, carefully reading the titles as he searched for the one he needed. He forced himself to concentrate, finally pulling the heavy book from the shelf, taking a moment to psych himself up before heading in the direction of the librarians.

As he timidly approached the desk, he glanced up cautiously, spotting Mr Neal and Miss Flemming whispering to each other, occasionally sneaking glances at Professor McLaughlin. 

Rhett felt his gut twist uncomfortably, he felt stupid. _He needed to get out of there._ _Of course they were going to laugh at him,_ _he’d made a total fool of himself the last time he was here._

He dropped the books into the returns basket, not caring for the book he _actually_ needed - he’d go to the library in the city for that, _anywhere away from here._ He kept his eyes trained to the floor, anxiety fluttering in the base of his throat as he quickly crossed the room, making it to the door without looking up once and silently slipping out into the corridor, eyes burning with the small beginnings of tears.

_Fuck._

* * *

_“_ Go over there! Ask if he needs any help!” Emily hissed, keeping her head bowed close to Link’s as they watched the professor duck behind the bookshelves. 

“I can’t! That’d be weird, he knows how to find a book!” Link shot back, trying to crane his neck to catch a glimpse of the tall man. 

“Well, what are you gonna say when he comes over here?” 

“I don’t know!” Link whined.

As Emily went to open her mouth to respond, the professor came back into view, holding two books tight to his chest. 

“He’s coming!” Emily whispered, shooting a look over at the man as he slowly approached the desk.

“I can’t do this, I’m freaking out” Link cried in a whisper, his palms covered in a thin sheen of sweat. 

“Link! This is your chance” 

“Oh God - I can’t do this! I-“ Link babbled, looking up at the professor at the same time as Emily, causing him to stop in his tracks like a deer in headlights. He immediately discarded of his books, the skin under his beard turning crimson as he made a beeline for the exit, not looking up as he escaped into the hallway. 

“Subtle, Link!” Emily scolded, tugging at her hair in frustration as she watched the door shut behind him. 

“Shit! Now what?!” Link groaned, letting his head fall into his hands dramatically. 

“Go after him!” Emily ordered, pulling at Link’s arm to coax him up. 

“Where!” 

“His office, dumbass” Emily rolled her eyes, tapping at her keyboard to find his office on the system. 

“Emily, I can’t, you know I can’t!” 

“Do you want a chance with the man you have been pining over for _at least_ a year now or not?!”  Emily forcefully turned her monitor screen towards Link and pointed out the small office on the campus map. 

“I’ll go at the end of the day” Link mumbled, chewing on his hangnail anxiously.

“ _Now,_ Link” Emily warned him, scowling impatiently.

* * *

Link spent at least 20 minutes pacing up and down the corridor outside of Professor McLaughlin’s office. He didn’t know whether to knock on the door or run straight back to the comfort of his library. 

_Do you want a chance with him… Go after him!_ Link silently cursed Emily in his mind, he loved her but _God_ did she love to push him out of his comfort zone.

Sighing loudly, Link checked his reflection in the glass display cabinet in the hallway - rearranging his thick, cable-knit cardigan to sit properly on his shoulders. He frowned slightly as he teased his fingers through his fringe, wondering how on _earth_ the ethereal man on the other side of the door could be interested in _him._ Link wasn’t stupid, he had heard professors, students, hell, even the cleaners whisper about Professor McLaughlin, his honey curled hair and towering frame - yet, for some unknown reason, he had chosen Link. 

He couldn’t screw this up. _Not again._

After taking one last look at himself, Link knocked timidly on the door, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other as he waited.

“Come in” The voice called from the other side of the door as Link reached for the handle, slowly pushing the door open. 

Link was met with the sight of the professor hunched over his desk, a fountain pen poised stoically in his large hand as he scribbled over an array of papers. His hair was pulled back into a bun, but loose tendrils fell over his face in soft curls, his forehead was creased as he squinted to read the writing in front of him.

“Uh- Hi” Link greeted the professor, hovering awkwardly in the door - unsure where to look. 

Rhett looked up from his papers, a flash of an unreadable expression crossed his face momentarily. “What can I do for you, Mr Neal?” 

“I- Well- I just wanted to- Uh- I thought-“ Link stumbled over his words, fidgeting with a loose thread on the cuff of his blazer.

“Look, if this is about the other day, I’m truly sorry if I made you uncomfortable-“ Rhett interjected, sighing as he rubbed his large palms over his face. 

“No! You didn’t!” Link yelped, stepping fully into the office and quickly shutting the door behind him.

_Now or never._

“Oh?” 

“It’s - I, I haven’t dated… Well - Anyone, for like… Over 5 years, I uhhh - Panicked, I’m sorry, I didn’t expect you t-to ask me that, I’ve been watching you - Well, not watching, that sounds weird, I’m sorry - I promise I wasn’t stalkin’ you or anything!” Rhett grinned, his fingers curling over his lip to stifle a laugh. “I just mean you come by the library a lot and I see you and, you really interest me - I don’t know why y-you asked me but I - I really want to get to know you. I don’t know why I - God, I’m really messing this up” Link babbled, looking down at his shoes as a crimson blush crept up the stretch of his neck. 

“You don’t have anything to apologise for, Mr Neal. I’m sorry for catching you off guard” Rhett replied softly, the grin on his face replaced with tender sincerity.

“Link, you can call me Link” 

“Link” Rhett echoed, nodding. 

Surprising himself with the uncharacteristic confidence, Link continued “So, I guess what I’m asking, is uh - W-Would you ask me again?” 

Rhett chuckled, pushing his chair back and rising to his feet, carefully making his way over to Link. “Would you like to get lunch with me, Link?” 

Link exhaled, “Yes, please.”

* * *

Link desperately tried to ignore the eyes on the pair of them as they made their way into the campus coffee shop. He swallowed the anxiety rising in his throat as his eyes darted around the shop frantically, wondering just how dreadful it would make him if he made a run for it.

"Do you want to take it to go?" Rhett asked quietly, evidently noting the anxiety radiating off of the librarian. 

"Yes please" Link squeaked in response, his foot tapping rapidly against the tiled floor. 

"Hot chocolate? I'll order if you want to wait outside" 

"Thank you" Link sighed, shyly smiling at the taller man before turning on his heels and slipping out of the coffee shop. 

Once perched against the brick walls of the shop, Link allowed himself a moment to breathe. _Everything is fine._

A constant stream of students walked along the pavement, chatting to each other animatedly, paying no mind to Link - the fear of being seen was one that Link's brain had maliciously concocted to try and sabotage the day he had been waiting on for months. The chilly breeze whipped cruelly against his cheeks, the icy sensation instantly bringing him back to reality. 

_This was really happening._

The door swung open beside him as Rhett stepped out of the shop, two takeaway cups wrapped in his fingers and a brown paper bag hanging from his teeth as he navigated closing the door with his foot. Once he had his bearings, he offered one of the cups to Link.

"Sorry for the wait, I wasn't sure what pastry you'd like" Rhett admitted sheepishly as they fell into a leisurely walk across campus. He opened the bag, offering it out to the librarian to take whatever he wanted. 

Link took a glazed donut, "This is perfect, thank you"

"I have to teach in like, 40 minutes, but we can head back towards the library whilst we talk?" Rhett suggested, pulling a danish pastry from the bag and discarding of the rubbish as they walked. 

"Sounds good to me" Link shrugged, taking a bite from the donut. 

"I know you said it was fine, but I really am sorry if It was weird of me to ask you out, I know we haven't really spoken before" Rhett grimaced, sipping at his cup. 

Link shook his head kindly as he swallowed another bite of his pastry, "It wasn't weird, I would've spoken to you a lot sooner if I wasn't so awkward about all of this". 

"That so?" 

"Yeah, I uh- I've kinda had a crush on you for like a year" Link admitted bashfully, internally cringing at his choice of the word 'crush' - _was he 13 again?!_

Rhett groaned in frustration, before laughing to himself. 

"I've had a crush on _you_ for like a year!"

"Wha?! - Why!" Link asked, seemingly surprised. 

"I don't know, you're cute, man! Why do you think I spend so much time in the library?" Rhett grinned, nudging the smaller mans shoulder with his own. 

"Because you're always studying for somethin'! You have like, a million degrees" Link grinned back, his nerves dissolving with every second that passed.

Rhett let out another laugh, his head tipping back slightly as he chuckled. "Definitely not a million, I just like to keep busy I guess" 

"I'd love to hear about what you actually do sometime..." Link ventured, chewing on his lip. 

"Next time, for sure" Rhett agreed, smiling timidly behind the lid of his cup. 

* * *

By the time they had made it back to the library - Link was _smitten._

He had listened to Rhett talk about things that he had zero interest in, yet he couldn't help but listen to the taller man passionately ramble about the vast expanse of the universe or the millions of different ways he loved to prepare his steaks. His general presence was intoxicating, for such a tall and visually intimidating person, he was the definition of gentle giant and Link almost audibly cursed in dismay when they had reached the end of their walk. 

For the most part, Link had stayed quiet, occasionally nodding or chipping in with small details or anecdotes of his own - _just how he liked it._

"Listen, I've got to teach in ten minutes but I desperately need that book I came in for earlier" Rhett grimaced as he pulled open the door for Link, allowing the librarian to walk in first. 

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry if we scared you off, Emily was practically ordering me to go and talk to you" Link huffed, rolling his eyes in jest before quickly thanking Rhett for holding the door. 

"I thought you two were laughing at me!" Rhett whined, lowering his voice as they walked further into the library. 

"No, no - I promise we were _not_ laughing at you" Link assured him, guiding him towards the desk, purposefully ignoring the gawking expression painted on Emily's face. "Come to the back, we collected the books you put in the returns box after you left" 

Rhett followed him closely, nodding politely at Emily as he headed for the small office at the back of the library. 

Once inside, Link clicked the door behind them and instantly began rummaging in the box of books by the corner, fishing out the one Rhett had found earlier. 

"Here" Link said softly, holding out the book to Rhett, blushing under the gentle gaze the professor was giving him. 

Just as softly, Rhett responded, "Thanks". 

Link held his gaze for as long as possible, before awkwardly fidgeting with his fingers, averting his eyes to the floor. 

"I really have to go or I'll be late, but, have you got a pen and paper?" Rhett asked, quietly drumming his fingers on his book. 

"Sure" Link replied, pulling a sticky note and a pen from the small desk beside them, holding them out to Rhett. 

He watched as the professor scribbled something on the fluorescent yellow paper, smiling to himself as he pushed the note into Link's hand and carefully tucked the biro behind Link's ear. 

"My number, if you'd like to see me again just send me a text, no hard feelings if not" Rhett explained, allowing his fingers to linger slightly as he removed his fingers from Link's hair. 

Trembling under the touch, Link managed to reply "I'll text you". 

"Good" Rhett grinned, checking his watch and immediately pouting. "I'll see you around, Link" 

"See you, Rhett" Link responded, shyly nudging his glasses with his knuckle. 

As Rhett turned to the door, he swiftly ducked his head and planted a soft kiss to Link's cheek, smiling when he heard the librarians breath hitch under the feeling of Rhett's lips on his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go... They slow dance and there's a lil smut, it's going to be great ;)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @rhettjmc :)


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter of these awkward idiots! i had so much fun writing this :)

[ _Do you have a date for the staff ball?]_

_[_ **_No. It’s not really my scene_ ** _]_

_[If you change your mind, I’d love to take you]_

Link chewed on his lip thoughtfully, reading over the text for the hundredth time. He’d never considered the annual ball before, always making up some lame excuse as to why he couldn’t go. He usually hated that sort of thing - the loud music, the obnoxious food, the awful dancing. Emily had tried, and failed, numerous times to convince Link to be her date, ensuring him that _it would be fun! -_ but to no avail. 

_[_ **_Really? You want to take me?]_ ** **** Link typed back, hoping this wasn’t all an elaborate prank that he was unaware of. 

_[Of course :) No pressure if you don’t want to go, I could take you out for dinner instead?]_

Link grinned to himself, silently wondering _how_ he got so lucky with Rhett. They’d been on a few more lunch dates around campus, learning more about each other and sharing stories over coffees and pastries. On days where Link felt particularly anxious about being out in public, Rhett would invite him into his office and turn on his electric kettle, fixing them tea whilst Link told him about his day. Rhett was more than happy to take things at Link’s pace, he recognised that Link was particularly shy and _very_ cautious of others and that was just fine with him. 

Yet, Link couldn’t help but shake the feeling he was being a burden on the professor. He knew that Rhett was outgoing and confident, yet Link always had him cornered into staying in quiet coffee shops and behind the closed door of his office. Rhett never complained, of course, but just this once Link wanted to do something for him. 

**_[No, I’d love to go with you. It will be fun - I’ll pick you up at 7]_ ** ****

He replied before he could change his mind, buzzing with excitement and nervous energy as he practically flew over to his closet in search of something to wear. He frantically searched through all of his clothes, trying to find something nice enough to wear if he was going to be seen as Rhett’s date. He eventually settled on a brown, tweed three-piece with a muted white undershirt and a soft green tie, carefully laying it out on his bed as he wandered off to the bathroom. 

* * *

After frantically pacing up and down his hallway, stopping every few seconds to straighten his tie in the mirror or to remove his clear-framed glasses from his nose and wipe them clean with his shirt, he finally pulled up outside of Rhett’s house, shooting him a quick message to inform him of his arrival.

He was an anxious mess. 

He didn’t want to let Rhett down, the taller man had been texting Link all day explaining how excited he was. _He had to do this for Rhett._ Yet his brain was screaming for him to turn around and go home. 

But, before he could make any rash decisions, Rhett was climbing into the passenger seat - his long frame painted in a forest-green suit, his beard neatly trimmed and his hair loose, curls frame his face beautifully. 

“Hi” Rhett grinned, scanning his eyes over Link’s form as he buckled his seatbelt, “You look incredible.” Link grinned back at him, the anxiety in his chest melting away as the professor leaned over to press a kiss to Link’s cheek, stroking the soft tweed covering his shoulder. 

“You look good too” Link replied, immediately missing the weight of Rhett’s touch on his shoulder as the taller man pulled away, settling into his seat.

“You ready?” 

“Sure, I’m a little nervous though, I’ve never been to this before” Link admitted meekly, pulling away from the curb and heading towards the freeway. 

Rhett reached across to squeeze Link’s knee gently, “Thank you for coming with me. Whenever you want to leave, let me know.” Allowing his touch to linger for a few moments before retracting his hand, settling them on his own lap to keep them occupied. 

“Thank you” Link mumbled, forcing himself to concentrate on the road ahead - he was falling in love, _and fast._

* * *

After they had parked, Rhett had jumped out of the car to open Link’s door for him, swooping his arm and bowing theatrically to gesture for him to climb out. Link just laughed, shaking his head at the silly gesture before hopping out, quietly thanking Rhett for getting the door. 

As they approached the entrance to the large hall, Rhett could sense the worry beginning to creep into Link’s mind. He observed as the smaller man nudged his glasses with his knuckle every few seconds, his eyes darting around the parking lot anxiously. 

“You sure you want to do this?” Rhett asked softly, coming to a stop to allow Link to think. 

“I do want to; I’m sorry I’m such a nuisance” Link muttered, his brow knitted into a defeated frown. 

Rhett sighed, “Link, I promise you, you’re not being a nuisance, I just want you to be happy” 

“I want you to be happy too, which is why we’re going in” Link said with forced confidence, grabbing Rhett’s hand without a second thought and pulling him towards the door with fingers interlocked. Rhett grinned, following behind him easily, using his spare hand to reach into his breast pocket and produce the tickets to the lady on the door, who he recognised as one of the office ladies. She eyed them both for a second, her gaze falling to their joined hands, before examining the tickets quickly and letting them both through. 

Rhett slipped his hand away from Link’s, quickly placing his palm on the librarian’s lower back as he guided them both into the hall. Link was immediately overwhelmed by the large number of people packed into the room, the crowded tables and loud music, curling into Rhett’s side closely. 

“Still okay?” Rhett asked, bending down slightly to position his lips right next to Link’s ear, his hand never leaving the small of Link’s back. 

“Still okay” Link confirmed, heat rising up his neck as he felt the tickle of Rhett’s beard against the shell of his ear, basking in the feeling as he continued to be guided to their table. Rhett had requested for the pair of them to be seated near the back of the hall, on the table with the library staff so Link would feel more at ease. 

Emily practically squealed with excitement as she saw the pair of them approaching, immediately scrambling to her feet to greet them both with a squeeze. 

“You finally came! After all those years of asking” Emily teased, her painted-red lips curved into a playful smile as she held Link at arm's length, observing his outfit. “And you look amazing!” Link blushed, huffing with embarrassment as he batted her hands away, silently begging her to stop making such a fuss over him. 

“And you… Wow!” Emily exclaimed as she averted her eyes to Rhett, gazing up at the tall man as he joined Link in blushing, his arm wrapping back around the smaller man's waist. 

“Thank you, Emily” Rhett chuckled, pulling out Link’s seat for him as they approached the table. As they settled in, Link introduced Rhett to all of the staff that he worked with, mumbling over the fact that Rhett was his date. They all knew _very_ well that he’d had a thing for the professor for quite some time, so they joined Emily in her elation. It was obvious that they instantly adored Rhett, who was quick to offer to refill glasses and laugh politely at stories that he didn’t quite understand, but Link appreciated his effort to get to know Link’s colleagues. 

As the food began to arrive, Rhett reached under the table and gently squeezed Link’s thigh, silently asking if the smaller man was doing okay. In return, Link rested his own hand over Rhett’s and squeezed back. _I’m fine._

Throughout the meal, Rhett did his best to casually distract the others with playful anecdotes of his time so far with Link as he subtly stole the items that Link didn’t like from his plate, saving the man the embarrassment of having to explain for the hundredth time; _no, I don’t like tomatoes, I don’t know why - I just don’t!_ Link was more than grateful, shooting Emily a bashful grin as she realised what was happening. 

But honestly, Link was distracted. He loved listening to Rhett’s smooth voice float through the general chitter of their surroundings, he loved watching his fingers wrap around the napkin and dab delicately at his beard after a particularly large bite, he loved how his eyes softened with glee when one of the table members told stories of her new puppy. He was truly infatuated with the man, he had to shovel another forkful of the meal into his mouth to stop him from staring any longer. Rhett had caught on though, placing his cutlery onto his plate to symbolise he was finished before turning to Link, catching his eye and smirking as Link flushed from being caught staring. Rhett shook his head fondly, stretching one arm across the back of Link’s chair casually. 

* * *

After the plates were cleared, the rest of the table had dispersed to the dance floor or to mingle with others, leaving the pair on them sat alone. 

“Do you not want to say hi to your friends?” Link asked after a while, turning his chair so they were sat facing each other, knees touching. 

Rhett smiled over the top of his champagne flute, promising to only have one since Link was driving. “Not really, I see them every day, I just want to spend time with you” 

“I don’t mind if you want to wander off for a bit” Link insisted, trying to ensure that Rhett didn’t feel obliged to sit with him for the whole night - even though he secretly wanted that.

“Stop trying to get rid of me” Rhett teased, his fingers ghosting over Link’s which curled over his kneecaps. Link shook his head jokingly at the remark, before flipping his hands over to take Rhett’s hand in his own, relishing in the warmth radiating from the larger hand. They stared at each other for a while, Rhett soaking in how the low lights sat perfectly on the sharp points of Link’s face, wanting nothing more than to run his thumb over the librarian’s bottom lip.

“Would you like to dance?” Rhett asked quietly, clearing his throat as he placed his champagne flute to the table with his spare hand.

“I don’t know how” Link admitted shyly, retracting his hands to tug at the cuff of his blazer. 

“It’s easy, I promise” Rhett grinned, extending his palm for Link to take again, just as the music slowed into something more slow-dance appropriate. 

Link apprehensively took Rhett’s hand, trying desperately not to freak out as he was led towards the dance floor, weaving in-between his colleagues and total strangers. As they reached the centre of the dance floor, Rhett offered out his arms to the librarian, placing one large palm to his hip and taking Link’s hand in the other. Link was instantly giddy under the touch, his hands shaky as he entertained his fingers with Rhett, allowing his spare hand to rest cautiously on Rhett’s shoulder. The taller man looked at him, cheeks pink from the fizzy champagne and curls falling over his face haphazardly - Link swore he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. 

A hushed chorus of whispers from behind them had Link freeze in Rhett’s arms, his cheeks immediately burning up. _“What on Earth are they doing?! Is that Professor McLaughlin? Is that one of the librarians?!”_

“Rhett…” Link’s voice trembled as he noticed the large number of watchful eyes on them. 

“Hey, it’s okay” Rhett whispered down to him, squeezing his hip gently with a warm hand, offering Link a small smile. _“Focus on me, it’s just us here.”_ Link carefully placed his head on Rhett’s shoulder, shying away from the audience, taking a shaky breath as the arm around his waist pulled him closer. “I’m so glad you’re here with me, Link” 

Link flushed a shade of red he didn’t even realise was possible, his hand trembled in Rhett’s as the taller man carefully swayed them to the orchestral music. He allowed himself to drown out the confused whispers and watchful eyes, he refused to let the past taunting from kids on the playground ruin this moment for him. Instead, he indulged in the way Rhett’s beard tickled against his skin, how his large palm enveloped Link’s hand so perfectly, how his long arm encircled Link’s torso securely and kept him anchored to safety. 

The librarian pulled back slightly, allowing himself to look up at the professor through his clear lenses. “Thank you for bringing me”, he murmured, in a moment of overwhelming emotion, he moved the hand he had placed on Rhett’s shoulder to cup his bearded cheek. 

“Thank you for trusting me” Rhett responded, nuzzling into the feel of Link’s palm on his face. 

“I can’t believe we’re finally doing this” Link admitted, a sudden surge of bravery allowing him to stroke his thumb over Rhett’s rounded cheek, smoothing over the lightly dusted freckles. 

“Took us long enough” Rhett grinned, his cheeks turning pink under the affection. “You look so beautiful tonight” 

Link blushed for the thousandth time that evening, dropping his hand back to Rhett’s shoulder as he hid his face, wondering how - at 40 years of age - his stomach was still erupting with butterflies. “You’re gonna kill me if you keep talkin’ like that” 

“Sorry, it’s true though” Rhett shrugged, secretly enjoying the effect he seemed to have on Link. “I really, really like you” He continued, so timidly that the smooth music almost devoured the sentence. 

“I really like you too” Link mumbled into his shoulder, turning his head to the side so he was tucked into the crook of Rhett’s neck. He leaned in cautiously, quickly ghosting his lips across the exposed skin before pulling back quickly, returning to his position on the professor’s shoulder. He felt Rhett’s chest constrict slightly, as the arm around his waist pressed the pair of them even closer together. 

* * *

After a few more songs, Rhett gathered that Link was almost ready to leave, so he carefully guided him off of the dance floor and back to the table to collect their things. After various hugs and goodbyes and promises that Link’s friends would see more of Rhett soon, the pair of them were back in Link’s car and heading for Rhett’s house. 

Link fiddled with the radio, settling on a smooth country station as he drove, Rhett’s hand on his thigh for the whole journey. 

“Did’ya have fun tonight?” Rhett asked after a moment of comfortable silence, his thumb drawing soothing circles on the tweed fabric of Link’s pants. 

“I did, thank you for taking me” Link grinned, averting his eyes for a second to look at Rhett.

“Thank you for coming” Rhett responded simply, before turning his attention to the radio and humming along to a song that Link didn’t recognise. But that didn’t matter, Rhett made it sound beautiful. 

As Link pulled up outside of Rhett’s house, he felt his heart sink and the thought of having to drive away and wait another two days until they could see each other again. He knew he was far too attached already, but who could blame him? 

“Uh, will you walk me to the door? I have something for you” Rhett asked as he slowly pulled his hand from Link’s thigh, unbuckling his seatbelt. 

“Oh- Sure” Link nodded, turning off the car and hopping out to join Rhett, admiring how quaint his little townhouse was. He lingered awkwardly by the door as Rhett stepped inside, disappearing down a hallway momentarily, before reappearing with a small bunch of flowers in his hand. 

“I got you these, but I was afraid they’d die in your car if I gave them to you earlier” Rhett explained shyly, offering out the bouquet of roses. Link took them graciously, thanking him again and again and again, rambling about how he had never been given flowers before. 

“I’m glad you like them” Rhett smiled, his hands stuffed in his pockets. 

“I love them” Link whispered, taking a courageous step towards the taller man leaning against the door. Rhett straightened up slightly, his eyebrows raising momentarily as Link’s hand rose to his neck, splaying his trembling fingers over the side of the taller man’s throat. “Can, I- uh- kiss you?” He asked, nerves wrapping painfully around his gut like vines. 

“Yeah” Rhett whispered back, his own hand sliding into the thickest part of Link’s hair as he leaned down to capture the librarian’s lips in his own - kissing him soft and cautious as Link whimpered in the back of his throat. Link pulled away, flushed pink and glasses askew, carefully placing the flowers on the porch before instantly returning to Rhett’s mouth - one hand on his neck, the other wrapped around the silky black tie that hung on Rhett’s torso. Rhett inwardly moaned at the change of Link’s demeanour, pulling Link inside without disconnecting their lips, pushing him against the wall and shutting the door with his foot. 

Link panted, he had _never_ been kissed like this before. He tugged on Rhett’s tie, urging the professor's tongue into his mouth as he kissed him back just as fierce, a whole years worth of pining translated into one kiss. Rhett pulled away carefully, resting their noses together as his hand cupped Link’s jaw tenderly, ghosting gentle kisses over Link’s lips and the opposite side of his jaw, revelling in how Link squirmed under the feeling. He trailed a line of kisses down the expanse of Link’s throat, tenderly nipping and sucking as he free hand smoothed over the slim waist in front of him. 

“ _Rhett”_ Link whimpered, almost crying out as the travelling hand untucked his dress shirt and slid a warm palm over his bare torso, exploring the skin that had remained untouched for so long. “ _Rhett, oh my god”_

_“_ You’re so beautiful, Link” Rhett whispered into his neck, sucking a blooming red mark into the skin as his hand continued to explore the taut muscle of his abs and the sensitive nubs of his chest. “Wanted you for so long, can’t believe you’re here with me” 

“I- think, I-I’m falling in love with you” Link’s voice tumbled out before he had a chance to think otherwise, instantly freezing with fear at the reckless admission. Rhett just chuckled, nosing at the underside of Link’s jaw fondly, before kissing a trail from his cheek to the corner of his mouth. 

_“Good, because I’m falling in love with you too, Mr Neal”_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @rhettjmc on tumblr, come say hi! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as always @rhettjmc :) <3


End file.
